


Stalemate

by spirittastesogood



Series: Stalemate/僵局 [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Both Minhyun and Seongwu thought they had a one-sided relationship, Fear of Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirittastesogood/pseuds/spirittastesogood
Summary: Ong Seongwu suddenly lost his vision one day.Thanks to both the medication and the special treatment from Minhyun, Seongwu's eyes were as good as new in a couple of days. A complicated feeling emerges during his recovery but Seongwu decided to keep it to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's Dec.26th now and here I am, posting my very first Onghwang fanfic.
> 
> Hope u enjoy my work!
> 
> fyi, if you are by chance Chinese or prefer to read in Chinese, I also write a Chinese version of this story and it is also in this series.

It was supposed to be a normal weekend.

 

Ong Seongwu gets up from his bed, planning to spend the whole day in his dorm watching Netflix. However, the moment he opens his eyes, the lightening of pain instantly strikes him out of nowhere. He struggles to open his eyes and finds his whole vision foggy, like a car window in a thunderstorm with the windshield wipers turned off. Seongwu knows something must be terribly wrong when he can’t even see how many stuffed seals there are on his bed. He fumbles for eyedrops inside the pocket of his jacket hanging on the stairs of the bunk bed. As he squeezes the potion into his eyes, Seongwu feels as if someone scratches his eyes with a dagger.

 

He recalls that he has had a little tickle in his eyes yesterday when the strobe light flashed longer than usual at the end of the day. When he got back to the dorm, Kang Daniel told him that he was going to Woojin and Jihoon’s room to play video games. Seongwu was rarely alone, so he decided to photoshop the pictures that he took a couple days earlier. Not only did it take four hours, but it also took the sanity out of Ong Seongwu’s beautiful head. After it was finished, Seongwu stretched and fell asleep instantly, forgetting to take off the contact lens he wore for the performance earlier.

 

Long exposure to bright light + overuse of eyes + possible bacterial infection.

 

In short, he had it coming.

 

He shouts Kang Daniel's name twice, but no one answers. His younger roommate must still be in the game room. Seongwu heaves a sigh of relief. He gets up and trudges towards the bathroom with the help of his memory. The disposable contact lens flows down the drain, but it doesn't bring his vision back. Seongwu washes his eyes twice with eyedrops and looked around. Still, he can barely see anything except the dim glimmer coming from the top light of the bathroom.

 

He takes a few deep breaths, calmly walks back from the bathroom to his bedroom and closes the door behind him. It isn't until he was back in the bottom bunk, sinking his back into the big peach cushion on Daniel’s bed that panic finally catches up with him.

 

_I can't see._

 

_Don't panic. It must be temporary. How can anyone be blind over just one night? Calm Down, Ong Seongwu, calm down._

 

_Should I tell anyone? And then what, announce an early end to my career and wait for fans to send me flowers in the hospital? No fucking way._

 

_Should I keep my mouth shut then? I can't hide it forever of course. If I'm lucky enough to make it to the stage without anyone noticing, it will be even worse. I can't dance blind no matter how fuckin good I am, and then I'm definitely gonna fall, and all my fans are gonna know that I'm blind, and the whole FUCKING world is gonna hear about it. “Wanna One member Ong Seongwu is blind and still coming up on stage.” **Wow, that's VERY touching.**_

 

The sense of unfamiliarity envelopes him with fear and anxiety. Seongwu tries to distract himself with a memory similar to this one.

 

As a matter of fact, he actually finds one.

 

A couple of months ago, in the middle of shooting “Wanna One Go Season 2”, Ha Sungwoon suggested they play the Zombie game. The rules were simple: One zombie and ten humans in the total darkness where the zombie tried to bite as many humans as possible. Once the human was captured by the zombie and cried "surrender", he automatically turned into a zombie. Zombies won if there was no human left. Reversely, humans won.

 

Ong Seongwu glanced down at the note in his hand that read "Zombie, " and swept the surrounding area without batting an eyelid. Jaehwan had been mimicking the zombie roar from the moment he drew the lot, leaving no one within a three-meter radius of him, except Seongwu, who knew the younger was bluffing. Daehwi seemed to be trying to get into Jinyoung's room, and Woojin was running around the open area, while Jihoon, who had not yet put down his fried chicken, was about to duck into the snack zone.

 

"Ready? Go! "

 

All the lights were cut off instantly, and the windowless room turned into total darkness.Seongwu was about to attack towards the five o'clock direction when halfway along the road a familiar smell called his attention.

 

It smelled like peaches, and only Hwang Minhyun used this flavored spray for his clothes.

 

Seongwu took a few steps towards the source of the peach scent, and, as soon as he felt something that seemed to be a living creature, he bit right away. The bite felt smooth and fine, like the flesh of a freshly ripened peach. It took him a while to realize he was leaning on the shoulder of Minhyun with the latter’s neck between his teeth. Seongwu knew he was biting hard, and if it wasn't the warm breath of Minhyun he felt, he'd think he was chewing the rabbit doll from Park Jihoon's room. 

 

Seongwu's arm was positioned around Minhyun's waist, making it more like a hug instead of an attack. He registered that he has unconsciously pillowed on his prey’s shoulder for the past few minutes. Minhyun remained silence.  As the two had their chest press together and ambiguity started to rise in the air, Seongwu unclenched his lips and murmured.

 

"Are you alright? "

 

The man did not answer, but leans closer to his predator.

 

"You seem to enjoy it. Do I really taste _that_ good?" said Minhyun teasingly, almost cradled in Seongwu’s arms. This scene would be even more tantalizing if Seongwu could see his teeth mark on Minhyun's neck with the lights on.

 

Seongwu was pretty sure that his face was burning right now. Thank god no one could see it, especially Minhyun.

 

He pushed away from the man who was just a hair away from him in order to break the standoff between them, and heard a chuckle coming from the man in his arm. Minhyun shouted "surrender, " then stole a quick kiss-slash-bite on Ong Seongwu's cheek when the latter wasn't paying attention. 

 

_Hwang Minhyun did what to him?_

 

Ong Seongwu froze for a while. He slapped himself on the forehead, telling himself it wasn't the right time to ask that question, and attempted to look for his next victim. By the time he turned around again, Minhyun's scent was out of his reach.

 

As the ten minutes counted down to zero, when the lights came back on, zero base turned into a total mess: Sungwoon was tugging at Daehwi's t-shirt and trying to pull the young out of the Ocean Ball pool; Woojin was chewing on the stuffed polar bear in the living room; and Daniel was holding hands with Minhyun and Guanlin, pushing one of the shooting directors to the corner of the room.

 

No one knew what the heck had happened. When everyone gathered to see the recording through the night vision cameras, they saw nothing. It turned out that the director accidentally pulled the main electric switch. This mistake led to a general strike in all the equipment, and this supposedly amusing footage was never officially released.

 

Seongwu didn't know whether to be sorry or glad.

 

He decided to go with glad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu is out of his mind.
> 
> So does Minhyun.

Hwang Minhyun never has the concept of "keeping a safe distance". Or rather, he might has this born talent for making spontaneous physical contacts.

 

He could easily hug Jinyoung in his arm when the latter had a nightmare and came to him for comfort. He could jokingly invite Woojin to share his lipstick by kissing him on the lips. It would only seem natural for him to nibble on Seongwu's cheek during a playful game.

 

He is always so sly that you don't know where the line of a joke is. He is always so good at acting that you can't help but fall for it. Every time you think he's fooling around and decide not to take his words seriously, those earnest fox eyes will work their magic with a smile that gets you all wrapped up in it.

 

 _Smooching and cuddling must be like a daily routine for Minhyun._ Seongwu tried to convince himself, only to find his heart still beating violently because of that kiss( or nibble) after the shoot.

 

When it comes to Minhyun, everything Seongwu used to be sure of becomes ambiguous. He couldn't help but want to confront Minhyun about why he did what he did. After wandering outside Minhyun's room for a considerable amount of time, Seongwu finally knocked on the wooden door with his knuckle. However, he immediately flinched when the door hinge made a subtle sound and then rushed back to his own bedroom before Minhyun could catch sight of him. 

 

He wasn't ready to hear that honey-soaked voice saying: 

 

 _It was just an innocent joke._  

 

Sudden footsteps bring Seongwu back to reality. He has never noticed that his other senses could be so sensitive until he lost his sight. Judging by the scuffling footsteps, it sounds as if two people are approaching his bedroom door. He doesn't expect to sense the peach's sweetness permeates the air as the door opens, and is on his guard at once. 

 

Speak of the devil.

 

"Minhyun? "He tries to sound as natural as possible, praying not to be seen through. After all, his vision is still blank, and he is relying only on his memory to speak cautiously toward the door.

 

"We brought jokbal, want to join us? " Seongwu heard Yoon Jisung's voice coming from the doorway. He swallowed, not knowing how to pull this through. He can't reject their offer. That would sound too suspicious. No one would say no to jokbal, maybe except Minhyun on his diet and Jihoon while playing video games. But leave those particular situations aside, NO ONE says no to jokbal. 

 

Join them then? Members will definitely notice there is something wrong with his eyes when Seongwu can't even pick up food with his chopsticks. 

 

However, he doesn't dare to think for a longer time. Otherwise, Mr. Huang would be asking more questions because of his unnecessarily long pause. He has no choice but to blurt out the compromise he has just thought of.

 

Thereupon, the scene Jisung saw went something like this: Seongwu first called out "Minhyun" to the wardrobe, then said, "I will only eat it if Minhyun _hyung_ feeds me. " Towards the same direction. Not even roll his eyes or blink once.

 

Honestly, if Seongwu was a cute girl, Jisung would actually find him adorable.

 

But he isn't, and Jisung knows Seongwu well enough to register how unusual this is. Fans and members often ask Seongwu to act adorable on stage, but Seongwu rarely behaves like THAT in real life, not to mention that he has never used honorifics on Minhyun, who is only a few days older than him, making this " _hyung_ " even odder. He kind of wants to knock on Ong Seongwu's little head to see if it would ring a hollow echo, or press the reset button to restore him to factory settings.

 

What makes Jisung even more confused-he really thought it has already reached the peak just now- is the reaction of the man next to him. He turns his head to ask what was wrong with Seongwu, and sees a mischievous grin appears on Minhyun's face. It turns out that Minhyun is even more delirious than Seongwu, and Seongwu is already crazy enough. Jisung froze, watching Minhyun walk up to Seongwu, hold his hand, and pull him out of bed like treating a kindergartner.

 

"Come on, let _hyung_ take you to lunch. "

 

This must be another one of those games they play. Jisung told himself.

 

 

\--

 

 

Park Woojin regrets coming out for lunch.

 

About five minutes ago, Sungwoon knocked and asked if they wanted to eat jokpal. Daniel gave a grunt of refusal as Jihoon didn't even bother to lift his head. Park Woojin, the only person interested in eating, struggled for only a second, then took off his headphones and trotted to the living room. He thought he was greeted by fragrant pig's feet, but did not expect to see _whatever this is_.

 

Seongwu closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide while Minhyun picked up a piece of jokpal and fed it to him. The latter was also saying childish things like "the train is coming to the tunnel." 

 

 _What kind of twisted game is this?_ Woojin feels as if he has stepped into kindergarten. He glances at the people around him, only to find that they are just as confused as he is.

 

"Did Seongwu hyung lose a bet or Minhyun hyung did? " He whispers.

 

Sungwoon responses with his gestures, first pointing his index finger at the two lunatics, then at his head, then with both hands mimicking the action of the explosion. It means: those two, their brains, are boomshakalaka.

 

Had it not been for the cover-up, Seongwu would surely have stormed out of the dorm ashamed, run around the building, and shouted some uncouth language that shouldn't have come out of the mouth of an idol. But that would do no good in repairing his image (or perhaps worse), and the most important thing, for now, is to hide his blindness from as many people as possible, so he stops caring about his self-esteem anymore. Luckily, nearly everyone is worried about his mental state right now and seems to not notice anything unusual about his eyes.

 

It's actually nice to be fed. He thinks after a few more mouthfuls, and flinches when feels Minhyun's warm palms cup his chin. The seductive whisper of the fox approaches his face and says, "Does Seongwu want to take a nap? "

 

Seongwu swears he heard the sound of Guanlin rolling his eyes and is worried whether his younger member might get hurt from it. It is kinda disgusting, he knows. Minhyun must have discovered his secret and is helping him to cover it up, he must have. Otherwise, he must be having a tumor in his head because this is just too weird to be true.

 

Seongwu intended to ask Minhyun out loud, "are you okay? "But instead he nods his head and says yes like the good little boy he is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems OOC, but their crappy acting is just to conceal Seongwu's condition.
> 
> I swear both of them are sane.


End file.
